


Red Carnation

by peach_milktea



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pasca Fairy Gala, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea
Summary: Senja hari, Jack membawa sebuket anyelir merah.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Red Carnation

**Author's Note:**

> **Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso**
> 
> **Red Carnation © peach_milktea**

Gurat jingga berpadu-padan lembayung dirgantara, tanda baskara di ujung langit sudah nyaris menutup mega-meganya.

Vil Schoenheit dipenuhi kebanggaan yang membuncah. Tepat tengah hari tadi, operasi penukaran tiara berhasil dilakukan. Berterima kasihlah pada tangan besinya dalam melatih model-model amatir di waktu yang terhitung singkat serta pada selera berbusana Crewel-sensei yang menambah estetika para model saat di atas panggung, semua bisa berjalan dengan sangat memuaskan. Bahkan setelah acara usai, Vil tidak ingin ini berakhir begitu saja. Ia melihat potensi lain dari diri Leona, Ruggie, Jamil, serta Kalim dan telah merencanakan banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan dengan kombinasi keempat pemuda tersebut.

Hanya saja, tiga dari empat suara sepakat menolak penawaran Vil karena mereka tidak mau lagi melewati pelatihan neraka. Ya, sebetulnya tidak masalah. Vil selalu bisa menemukan orang-orang bertalenta dan menggemblengnya sampai memenuhi ekspektasi yang ia inginkan.

Vil sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya semua sudah berlalu. Suhu di asrama Pomefiore dan lingkungan akademi pun telah kembali normal. Malam ini ia dapat beristirahat dan tidak perlu lagi pusing memikirkan konsep yang pantas untuk singa dengan pose jalan terburuk sepanjang masa. Mungkin nanti ia akan meminta Rook menyiapkan teh kamomil atau susu hangat dengan madu untuk membantunya tidur nyenyak.

 _Ballroom_ Pomefiore yang beberapa hari ini menjadi lokasi utama dalam pembelajaran pun telah rapi tertata seperti sedia kala. Vil sempat memeriksa sebentar kondisinya sebelum mengunci kembali ruangan tersebut. Di luar dugaan, Vil menemukan sosok Jack Howl tengah bersandar di salah satu sisi lorong asrama Pomefiore dengan kepala tertunduk dan memegang sebuket bunga anyelir merah.

“Tidak biasanya melihatmu ada di sini, Jack.” Vil memecah keheningan. Seketika itu juga Jack tersentak, bahkan dengan kikuk menyembunyikan buket bunga tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

“A-ah, Vil-san—maksudku, Vil-senpai!”

Vil menarik lekuk senyumnya. Jack memang anak yang menarik. Meskipun Jack dan dirinya mengenal satu sama lain sejak masih kecil, pemuda itu selalu kelihatan canggung apabila mereka harus berinteraksi empat mata seperti sekarang, “Tidak perlu seformal itu. Hanya ada kita berdua di sini.”

“Ba-baiklah, Vil-san …”

“Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?” Kedua tangan Vil terlipat di depan dada dan menatap Jack lekat, “Jika kau mencari kedua seniormu, mereka sudah lama meninggalkan tempat ini.”

Jack memberi anggukan, “Aku tahu. Bukan mereka yang aku cari.”

“Oh? Kukira kau ingin memberikan bunga itu pada mereka.” Vil menangkap reaksi Jack terhadap ucapannya barusan. Rona merah meruap di wajah pemilik surai putih tersebut. “Aku sudah melihatnya dari jauh, Jack.”

Jack mengembuskan napas panjang. Kalau saja ia bisa mempersiapkan kejutan yang lebih baik, “Sebenarnya, bunga ini untuk Vil-san.” Jack mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sempat ia sembunyikan dan memberikannya pada sang lawan bicara, “T-terima kasih untuk kerja keras Vil-san selama ini dan selamat atas keberhasilannya …”

Mendapatkan karangan bunga bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi seorang Vil Schoenheit. Ruangannya bahkan sering dipenuhi kiriman bunga dari penggemar-penggemarnya di seluruh pelosok negeri. Tapi tentu rasanya akan berbeda ketika sang pemberi merupakan orang yang dekat dengannya dan membawa nuansa nostalgi tersendiri bagi Vil.

Vil mengeluarkan sedikit tawa, “Kau benar-benar anak yang menarik.” Tangannya terulur dan menerima rangkaian bunga tersebut. Ia sempatkan pula menghidu aroma harum sang kusuma, “Terima kasih, Jack. Aku sangat menyukainya.”

Senyum lebar tidak ditutup-tutupi. Ekor Jack terlihat berkibas saking senangnya. Walaupun rencana kejutannya gagal, Vil tetap menyukai pemberiannya dan itu sudah cukup. “Sama-sama, Vil-san.”

“Apa malam ini kau senggang?”

Netra keemasan Jack mengerjap bingung, “Iya, aku senggang. Ada apa, Vil-san?”

“Mengundangmu makan malam. Aku bisa meminta Rook membuatkan hidangan spesial untukmu.” Vil masih dengan senyumannya meneruskan, “Oh, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Anggap saja ini sebagai ajang reuni kecil kita. Sudah lama kita tidak bercengkrama, bukan?”

.

.

Jack kecil berlari sekuat tenaga menembus udara dingin _Land of Pyroxene_ seraya memeluk satu tangkai anyelir merah seolah ingin melindungi kuntum rapuh tersebut dari terpaan angin yang membeku, “Vil-san!”

Teriakannya membelah kesunyian hingga sosok yang berusaha ia gapai pun menghentikan langkah dan berbalik badan, “Jack?”

Jarak mereka berhasil memendek dan tanpa mengulur waktu untuk meraup napas, tangan mungil Jack langsung terulur ke depan, “Untuk Vil-san! Selamat untuk pertunjukkannya tadi!”

Vil sempat terdiam dan perasaan hangat melingkupi relung hatinya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengapresiasi kerja seninya dengan memberikan bunga—meskipun hanya satu tangkai.

Ia menerima pemberian Jack dengan lekuk bibir yang manis, “Terima kasih, Jack.”

Senyum Vil membuat wajah Jack memanas, diam-diam ia sangat menggemari senyum pemuda rupawan tersebut sampai-sampai membuat ikrar pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan terus mencari cara agar senyuman Vil bisa tetap merekah, “A-aku akan selalu menonton pertunjukkan Vil-san! Aku suka semua pertunjukkan Vil-san!”

Kali ini Vil mengurai tawa halus dan mengusap sayang puncak kepala Jack, “Begitukah? Berarti, Jack penggemar pertamaku, ya?”

Jack membalas dengan anggukan antusias. Benar-benar anak yang menarik, batin Vil.

“Hari sudah semakin gelap. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sama-sama?”

Di tengah suhu yang kian merendah, kedua tangan saling bersambut dan berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyelir merah (red carnation) dalam bahasa bunga artinya rasa kagum atau bisa berarti cinta uwu
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir~! Makasih juga buat yang udah kudos dan review di fic sebelumnya owo


End file.
